


The Tale of Two Lovers

by Lonlystone



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonlystone/pseuds/Lonlystone
Summary: A story from another time finds its end threw too streamers. An end that's just as bitter sweet as its beginning.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	The Tale of Two Lovers

There is a story I was told as just a child. One of two cursed lovers. One man kind and sweet and ever so gentle. The other a man great power but sickly and scared. Both fought there own battles, gathered there own shadows and for a long, long time they bore there darkness alone, letting the weight it crush them slowly. Then in the mist of a rebellion started over pride, they saw each other and the darkness that shrouded them gave way to light.  
However there is no sure thing as easy love. This was truer then ever between the two strangers as one belonged to the crown and the other the people. The war lasted far longer then most would think. Neither side giving in and in its mist our lover fell deeper and deeper into cupids spell until finally they grew tired of seeing one another in pain. They ran away into the forest around in the mists of a battle they knew would yet again have no victor.

The people spared no mind to their missing soldier, after all a battle field is rarely a place for such a kind heart but the crown would not be so forgetful. They launched a man hunt for the pair, branding them traitors. Knight, mages, even loyal citizens where on the lookout for them. It was only a matter of time before they where found. Cornered aside a mountain in a powerful storm they faced off together against a witch with bright red hair and tears in her eyes. She pleaded with them to turn back but the lovers refused and with the life of her family laying in the clutches of a cruel king she cast her spell. Crystals appeared around her and rushed forward with the promise of death. Glowing crimson with an omen of shortened days to come.

Our dark knight saw there wicked promise and shielded his love with his own body. Allowing the magic to soak threw his every pore if only to save the man his own foolish want had sentenced to death. The witch dropped to her knees and shook here head as she apologized, trying desperately to have them understand that she had no choice. And they did. They knew of the kings cruelty, knew he would not hesitate to brand the witch herself a traitor. They knew that unlike them, she had a family to live for and who would be punished beside her. So the knight took pity on the witch and offered her his hand. It was then that the curse took its chance.

The earth beneath there feet crumble with a sound that matched the cry given by the storm. Both soldier and witch where robbed of there footing, the only thin keeping them from there death the hold of a desperate peasant boy. With hands grasping a wrist belonging to two different people he held the lives of his love and the woman who cursed them in his hands. Now if only he had the strength to lift them both to safety. Sobs could be heard in the wind, desperate in there pitch but among them one was quiet. Looking between the two before him our knight felt a sad sort of acceptance fill him. With a shaking hands he grasped the thing that kept him from falling. Fingers that where already turning bone white in effort to keep his larger build afloat over the darkness below them.

“I love you.” He said as tears mixed with the rain but a smile fell upon his lips. “I love you like stars love the night and the moon loves the sky. I will be with you forever in your dream and your memories but we both know that we cannot punish someone for protecting those they love.” His deep voice was low, resonating threw the rain as if it belong there beside the thunder and lightning. “I love you.” With his last words no more then a prayer he pulled himself free from the others hand. The call of his name and a flash of green all he knew before the darkness that had chased him since childhood embraced him at last.

The witch was pulled to safe ground even as her saviors heart shattered and so she did the only thing she could. Gathering her power she cast yet another spell. Binding the souls of the pair to meet again in the next life so that they may finally be together. A wonderful thing she attempted yes but the road to hell is paved with good intentions. The pair would meet again, and again, and again in each life. Never born with memories of there past lives until they met the eyes of the other. When dark met light they would remember and for awhile they would be happy, but in each life the time would change. Sometimes it was years together, sometimes precious moments and then the curse would act again. Darkness would give his life for another, and light would be force to watch his love die.

A thousand lives later the circle is broken by the light of a computer screen. Darkness is granted his memories, he knows that the one he sees is his love but he also knows that he can never have him if his soul is finally to rest. So he hides his face behind screen and talks to his love like he is a stranger even as the curse takes its anger out on him. Slowly destroying his body. His voice, his only connection to the one he longs to be with more then anything slowly giving out. So he will use the time he had to call out to him from his place behind the screen and be content with the answer. “Hi Sykkuno.” “Corpse! Hi!”


End file.
